


Книга без названия

by Chif



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Crossover-24 "Жизнь на Марсе" ВВС. Артур| (/) Мерлин. С Артуром случается похожая ситуация, как в "Жизни на Марсе". Жил он себе в современном мире, был популярным со всех сторон парнем, и тут сбила его случайно (случайно ли?) машина, попал он на двадцать один год назад, где встретил Мерлина, свою погибшую мать. Сделает ли он все, чтобы вернуться назад, или что-то может удержать его в том, полувыдуманном мире?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Книга без названия

Последнее, что Артур запомнил, — это визг тормозов сбившего его прямо посреди студенческого городка автомобиля. С этим же воспоминаем он и очнулся.   
Но вместо ожидаемой больничной палаты, оказалось, что он всё ещё лежал на асфальте, а на лицо ему падали холодные капли начавшегося дождя.  
— Чувак, ты хоть на газон отползи, — задорно посоветовал ему проходивший мимо парень. — О, Артур. Ты в порядке, чувак? Что пил, что курил?  
— Ничего.  
Артур поднялся на ноги и осоловело повёл головой. Он понятия не имел, как зовут стоящего рядом с ним парня.   
— Ну да, — с сомнением согласился тем временем тот. — Ты не увлекайся, завтра у нас первой парой история, а старшие курсы говорят, что этот чувак-препод тот ещё мудак.  
— Профессор Эмрис мудак? — удивился Артур. Но спросить, почему это у них опять история, не успел.  
Парень удивлённо вскинул брови и со смешком хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Ты б проспался, а, Артур. _Профессор_ Эмрис, это ж надо придумать. Пошли, я доведу тебя до комнаты, а то ещё приляжешь на крыльце ректора, вот смеху-то будет.  
Артур покорно проследовал за парнем, а оказавшись в «своей» комнате, дошёл до кровати и отрубился, даже не раздевшись и не обратив внимания на странную мебель и отсутствие своих вещей.  
Всё это он обнаружил с утра.

*  
— А вон и твой профессор Эмрис, — хохотнул Дейв (а именно так звали его вчерашнего провожатого и, как оказалось, соседа по комнате), со всей своей дури въехав ему локтём по рёбрам.   
Охнувший от неожиданности Артур проследил за направлением его взгляда и с удивлением изучил тощего парнишку, которого и студентом можно было назвать только с большой натяжкой. По крайней мере, со спины тот был скорее учеником средней школы.  
— Эй, Эмрис! — позвал Дейв. — А ты хочешь быть профессором?  
Паренёк обернулся, посмотрел на них и закатил глаза.  
— Мэкен, тебе не надоело? Мы только начали учиться, а ты уже десять раз ко мне пристал.  
— Нет, не надоело, — напыжился Дейв.  
Артур молчал, ошарашено вглядываясь в знакомое, но такое странно юное лицо. Это определённо был профессор Эмрис, у которого вчера Артур попросил тему для реферата по средним векам в Британии, и который с улыбкой ему разрешил, а потом больше получаса после конца занятий рассказывал, где можно найти особо интересную информацию. И Артур слушал его с открытым ртом, благодарный за помощь.  
А сейчас профессор Эмрис восемнадцати лет отроду прижимал к себе ту саму книгу, о которой больше всего говорил вчера, и смотрел на него как на имбецила.   
— П… Эмрис, ты… можешь потом дать мне почитать эту книгу?  
Артур сказал это неожиданно для самого себя.   
Профессор Эмрис напрягся, пристально вглядываясь в него, а потом легко пожал плечами.  
— Хорошо. Но она библиотечная. Испортишь, и я всё расскажу.  
— Я не испорчу.  
Профессор Эмрис кивнул и зашёл в аудиторию. Дейв смотрел на Артура такими глазами, словно тот только продал родину.  
— Твоя вчерашняя трава была хуёвой.  
— Определённо, — не стал спорить Артур.

*  
— Ты Игрейн, — шокировано выдохнул Артур, глядя на влетевшую прямо в его объятия девушку. В детстве он столько часов провёл разглядывая её фотографии, что мог нарисовать это лицо с закрытыми глазами, поэтому ошибки быть не может.  
— Да, привет, извини, — Игрейн широко улыбнулась, и Артур с теплотой понял, что точно такую же улыбку видел порой в зеркале на своём лице. — Прости, я не помню, как тебя зовут. Ты ведь новенький? Прости, я просто стольким абитуриентам уже показала колледж, что мне сложно сразу сообразить.  
— Меня зовут Артур.  
— Это моё самое любимое имя! — громко воскликнула она, а потом звонко рассмеялась. — Прости, я могу показаться чересчур восторженной. Просто у меня такое хорошее настроение, что хочется обнять весь мир.  
В груди Артура скручивался жгут из нежности и тоски, и он предложил:  
— Можешь обнять меня. Дружески.  
Игрейн снова засмеялась, запрокинув голову, и Артур уже подумал, что его слова приняли за шутку, когда она сделала шаг вперёд и крепко прижала его к себе.   
Артур вдохнул свежий, нежный, фруктовый аромат её волос и еле сдержал навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы. Если он, действительно, сейчас лежал в коме после аварии и видел такие сны, то ему совершенно не хотелось просыпаться.  
Игрейн отстранилась и разорвала объятие.  
— Если мы будем обниматься чуть дольше, — доверительным шёпотом сообщила она, — то Нимуэ решит будто мы встречаемся и будет пытать меня до скончания века.  
— Нимуэ? — одними губами переспросил Артур. Он знал, кто это. Именно Нимуэ уговорила его беременную мать поехать с ними на озеро, из-за Нимуэ Игрейн оказалась в автомобиле и попала в аварию. Из-за Нимуэ начались преждевременные роды за много километров от больницы, в которой Игрейн ждала команда самых профессиональных врачей.  
Из-за Нимуэ Игрейн умерла.  
— Это моя самая лучшая подруга, я обязательно вас познакомлю завтра. На вечеринке. Ты ведь придёшь? О, прошу тебя, скажи, что ты придёшь.  
— Обязательно приду.

*  
Артур открыл тетрадь и вывел две даты: «04.09.2010» и «04.09.1989».  
Четвёртого сентября две тысячи десятого ему было восемнадцать лет, и он являлся студентом-первокурсником оксфордского университета.  
Четвёртого сентября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятого Артура Пендрагона не существовало даже в планах. Игрейн Харт должна была познакомиться с Утером только в девяностом году, выйти за него замуж в девяносто первом, родить сына и умереть в девяносто втором. Но сейчас, в восемьдесят девятом, Игрейн шёл двадцать второй год, и она заканчивала университет.  
Артур потёр пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздохнул. Ему нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить. Но с кем?

*  
— Если ты за книгой, то я её ещё не прочитал.  
Профессор Эмрис удивлённо пялился на него. Артур оглядел его потрёпанный вид, помятую одежду и всклокоченные волосы и не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Но очень старался, я так понимаю.  
Профессор Эмрис хмыкнул и кивнул, но возвращать шпильку не спешил.   
— Тогда что тебе нужно?  
— Мне… могу я с тобой поговорить?  
Профессор Эмрис приподнял правую бровь, всем своим видом выражая сомнение в благополучном исходе подобной просьбы, но потом всё-таки посторонился, давая Артуру пройти.  
— О чём именно?  
— Мне кажется, что ты — это плод моей фантазии, — выпалил Артур, вцепившись пальцами в подоконник.  
— Артур, — ласково посмотрел на него профессор Эмрис, — ты бы завязывал с тем, что курит Дейв. Ему-то ничего, а вот на твои мозги оно как-то не так влияет.  
— Подожди, — Артур качнул головой. — Я хочу договорить. Пожалуйста, дай мне договорить.  
— Ладно, говори.  
Профессор Эмрис присел на стул и выжидающе посмотрел на Артура. Тот глубоко вздохнул и начал:  
— Меня зовут Артур Пендрагон, я родился второго августа тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года, мою мать звали Игрейн, а отца Утер. И ты сейчас мой профессор истории. Профессор Эмрис. Вчера, третьего сентября две тысячи десятого, ты провёл у нас первую лекцию о бриттах, которую я забыл записать, потому что не мог перестать тебя слушать. А потом, уже вечером, когда я шёл от… друзей, меня сбила машина прямо посреди студенческого городка. И очнулся я уже здесь, в этом времени, за три года до собственного рождения. И мне кажется, что это не путешествие во времени, потому что такого просто не может быть. Я думаю, что я в коме, и всё это, — все вы, — мне просто снится.  
— Понятно.  
Артур поджал губы:  
— Ты решил, что я сошёл с ума.  
— Нет, что ты, — слишком уж рьяно запротестовал профессор Эмрис. — Такое с каждым может случиться.  
— Ты решил, что я сошёл с ума, и теперь соглашаешься со мной, потому что боишься, что я буйный, — простонал Артур, и, сделав шаг от окна, опустил на кровать, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Ну, согласись, не очень приятно услышать, что ты плод чей-то фантазии, — с затаённой насмешкой сообщил профессор Эмрис. — Правда, не понимаю, почему это твоё подсознание решило, что вообразить твоего профессора истории в качестве твоего однокурсника будет забавно.  
Артур убрал ладони от лица и посмотрел на улыбающегося профессора Эмриса.  
Ответ на этот вопрос у него был.  
— Может быть, я просто влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда в реальном мире, но никогда бы не решился показать свою привязанность, потому что ты мой профессор, и я не захотел бы испортить тебе карьеру. А здесь, когда тебе тоже восемнадцать, я могу сделать вот так…  
Артур резко встал и в два шага достиг профессора Эмриса. А потом обхватил лицо того руками и прижался губами к губам.  
— И мне ничего не будет, — закончил он, прерывая поцелуй и глядя Мерлину в глаза.

*  
— Чувак, откуда у тебя такой шикарный фингал? — удивился Дейв. — Когда успел? Кто посмел?  
— Оттуда, — коротко отозвался Артур. — Оказалось, что моё подсознание умеет драться.  
— Чего?   
— Не обращай внимания, — Артур передёрнул плечами и в который раз осторожно дотронулся пальцами до синяка. Глаз заплыл и практически ничего не видел, так что лицо изрядно перекосило и налилось новыми цветами. Для такого щупленького паренька бил Мерлин неплохо.  
— Как это не обращать? — возмутился Дейв. — Какая-то сволочь избила моего друга, а я должен просто закрыть на это глаза?  
Артур, не глядя, хлопнул ему по плечу и с благодарностью заметил:  
— Дейв, ты лучший воображаемый друг, который у меня когда-либо был.  
— Чего? — Дейв вытаращил глаза, но в этот самый момент Артур заметил Мерлина и поспешил попрощаться.  
— Увидимся позже, хорошо?  
Дейв ошарашено кивнул в ответ.

*  
— Я узнал свою фамилию.  
— Поздравляю, — буркнул Мерлин и попытался обойти его по широкой дуге.  
— Стивенсон. Артур Стивенсон. Я проверил, этот человек реально существовал, с утра мне позвонила его мама. Возможно, я просто оказался в его теле. Или это всё моё подсознание, которое почему-то не хочет, чтобы я обо всём догадался.  
— Потрясающе.  
— Мерлин, — Артур схватил будущее светило науки Британии за руку и дёрнул на себя, заставляя посмотреть в лицо, — мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Я должен понять, что происходит.  
— Ты вчера уже рассказал, что происходит, — Мерлин раздражённо вырвался. — Я всего лишь плод твоего воображения. И сейчас я выйду в во-о-он ту дверь и — пуф! — исчезну.  
Мерлин хлопнул дверью.  
Артур несколько секунд пристально смотрел на неё, а потом с затаённым страхом потянул ручку на себя.  
Стоявший на пороге Мерлин устало вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

*  
— Порой я слышу, что меня кто-то зовёт. Как будто надо мной суетятся врачи. Поэтому я и подумал, что в коме.  
Мерлин задумчиво нахмурился.  
У Артура руки чесались провести пальцем между его бровей и разгладить намечающуюся складочку. Он помнил, что у профессора Эмриса была на этом самом месте морщина. Словно ему частенько приходилось хмуриться.  
— Это вполне возможно. Или ты переместился в чужое тело. Или тебя, правда, зовут Артур Стивенсон, и ты просто сошёл с ума.  
— Разве я похож на психа?   
Артур прочитал на лице Мерлина ответ и решил, что обижаться не стоит.  
— Ну и что будем делать? Сходим к гадалке и попросим заклинание или попробуем изобрести машину времени?   
Артур помрачнел, чувствуя издёвку.  
— Я думал, что ты будущий профессор истории, а не изобретатель.  
— Быть может, я смогу сделать так, что история будет подвластна моей воле? — хитро взглянул на него Мерлин. — Есть ещё третий вариант, к слову. Ты можешь просто подождать, когда тебя вылечат и выведут из этой комы.  
— А что если я не захочу из неё выходить? — озвучил Артур свой самый потаённый страх. — Что если я навсегда захочу остаться в мире, где ты можешь быть моим, где моя мать жива.  
Мерлин помедлил с ответом, а потом вздохнул:  
— Твоё эго едва влезает в самую большую аудиторию, да? С чего ты взял, что я захочу быть твоим?  
— Если это всё в моей голове, то захочешь, — уверенно сообщил Артур.  
Мерлин фыркнул и качнул головой.  
— Тогда хочу тебя обрадовать. Или огорчить, уже не знаю, как ты это воспримешь. Но мы не в твоей голове, поэтому иди на хуй с такими предложениями.  
Артур с достоинством изучил захлопнувшуюся дверь и потёр подбородок.  
— Ну, хоть по роже не ударил, уже плюс.

*  
— О господи, Артур! Что с тобой случилось?!  
Взволнованная Игрейн мягко погладила его подушечками пальцев по лицу, и Артур довольно прищурился под нежным прикосновением.  
— Сказал одному человеку правду о своих чувствах, — честно признался он, не способный лгать матери в лицо. Сказал и подумал, что если бы она была жива, то ему не удалось бы поучаствовать в таком количестве вечеринок.  
Игрейн удивлённо охнула.  
— Что же там были за чувства? — полюбопытствовала она. — Искренняя ненависть?  
— Скорее, искренняя любовь.  
Игрейн наклонила голову к плечу и осторожно сказала:  
— Если она так ударила тебя за любовь, то, может быть, эта девушка просто не для тебя. Как думаешь?  
— Если я скажу, что это был он, ты перестанешь со мной общаться?   
Игрейн помолчала, справляясь с потрясением, а потом мягко улыбнулась:  
— Конечно же, нет. Это, по крайней мере, объясняет твоё впечатляющее лицо. А то я уже подумала, что ты влюбился в Мэгги Уилкорс. Она занимается боксом, знаешь. Вполне могла превратить тебя в котлету.  
Артур рассмеялся.  
— Я подумаю над её кандидатурой. Для следующей своей влюблённости.

*  
— Из-за тебя библиотекарь меня ненавидит, — сказал Мерлин, усаживаясь на ступеньку возле Артура. — Не одолжишь сигарету?  
— В моём времени ты говорил, что не куришь, — заметил Артур, протягивая пачку. — Отчитал моего друга перед парой, сказал, что он себя убивает.  
— В твоём времени я старик, естественно, я не курю, — хмыкнул Мерлин, вдыхая дым. — Из меня уже, наверное, песок сыпется.  
— Тебе всего тридцать девять.  
— Говорю же — древность. Про вендетту библиотекаря узнать не хочешь?  
— Хочу, — Артур кивнул. Он оглянулся через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что крыльцо дома не соблазнило больше никого из уже пьяных студентов.  
— Я заставил его найти всю информацию о коме и связанных с нею… видениях.  
— И что?  
— Прочитал, что шансы проснуться сокращаются с каждым проведённым в коме днём. Поэтому… ты бы поторопился, Артур.  
— Хочешь от меня избавиться? — ухмыльнулся Артур.  
Мерлин прикусил нижнюю губу, с каким-то отчаянным упрямством тряхнул головой и сломал в пальцах тлеющую сигарету.  
— Дурак ты, Артур.   
— Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Ты должен захотеть проснуться. Сам.  
Артур уткнулся взглядом в собственные ладони и хрипло спросил:  
— Это ты тоже прочитал в библиотеке?  
— Нет. Просто… если мы и правда всего лишь твой сон… ты должен проснуться, Артур. Невозможно жить во сне.  
— Тут лучше, чем в реальности.  
Мерлин вздохнул и неожиданно накрыл его руки ладонью, тонкой, светлой, с красивыми длинными пальцами пианиста, а не историка.  
Артур повернул голову к нему, взглянул в синие глаза и почти шевельнулся, чтобы снова поцеловать, как дверь позади них громко хлопнула.  
— Чувак, — тихо сказал застывший с вытаращенными глазами Дейв, — ну ты вообще.

*  
— Хочу проснуться, — сказал Артур в тёмный потолок своей комнаты через месяц после вечеринки-посвящения для новичков. Потолок безмолвствовал, не собираясь делиться информацией.  
Но ответ неожиданно пришёл со стороны кровати Дейва и заключался в подушке, прицельно кинутой в его голову.  
— Хочу спать, — сонно пробормотал тот, ворочаясь на кровати. — Вали к Эмрису, если не спится.  
С той вечеринки Дейв свято уверовал в их с Мерлином отношения, списал все странности Артура на этот факт и теперь говорил всем и каждому, как горячо он их поддерживает. В целом, если опустить то, как сильно злился, слыша подобные рассуждения, Мерлин, Дейв был очень хорошим парнем.  
Артур отправил подушку в обратный полёт, посмотрел, как друг укутывается в одеяло с головой и встал.  
К Мерлину действительно можно было сходить. Тот частенько засиживался над очередной книжкой и вполне мог читать до рассвета, а потом спотыкаться в коридорах и спать на лекциях. Оставалось только радоваться, что интернет только-только появился, иначе профессор Эмрис рисковал не дожить до времени своего профессорства. Просто умер бы от перенапряжения.  
— Пдёшь к Мрлну, спрс лкци, — попросило одеяло с кровати Дейва.  
— Спрошу, спи, — со смешком отозвался Артур.

*  
— Не верю своим глазам. Ты спал? — Артур вынудил сонно зевавшего Мерлина отодвинуться и прошёл в комнату.  
Тот проследил за ним недовольным взглядом, но вздохнул и закрыл дверь.  
— Садист, — сказал Мерлин, не сумев подавить очередной душераздирающий зевок. — У меня была сдача реферата, я всю прошлую ночь готовился.  
— А я тебе говорил, не откладывай на последние двое суток, — без особой жалости припечатал Артур. У него самого никаких проблем не возникло — работа была готова ещё на прошлой неделе. А вот Мерлин слишком увлёкся книжкой с народными сказками бриттов, таскал её с собой и цитировал понравившиеся моменты, утверждая, что там собрана мудрость поколений. Видимо, к горю будущего профессора, знанию о своевременной подготовке к сдаче заданной работы среди всей мудрости места так и не нашлось.  
— Бессердечный садист, — исправил самого себя Мерлин. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
— Ты заметил, что всегда хочешь мне помочь?  
— Это не я такой, это у тебя всегда проблемы, — снова зевнул Мерлин и с тоской посмотрел на кровать.   
— Просто не мог уснуть. Я сильно буду мешать, если почитаю, пока ты будешь спать?  
Мерлин пристально посмотрел на него, словно прикидывал, можно ли доверять Артуру своё сонное тело.  
— Главное, не буди меня специально, — наконец решился он. — Книжка на столе.   
Артур повернул светильник так, чтобы свет не падал на кровать и с тоской подумал о собственном ноутбуке и электронной книге. Мерлин же скользнул под одеяло, заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и прежде чем заснуть тяжело выдохнул:  
— Завтра весь городок будет уверен, что мы переспали. Чёрт.  
Мерлин отрубился прежде, чем Артур успел придумать достойный ответ.

*  
— Что ты делаешь? — Мерлин под ним напрягся и завозился, так что Артур фыркнул и прикусил кожу у него на шее, оставляя чудесный просто засос.  
— Пищу для сплетен, — довольно сообщил он, поднимаясь. — Чтобы никто не сомневался, что я в твоей комнате совсем не книжку читал.  
Стон Мерлина был приправлен изрядной долей безнадёжности, но члену Артура хватило одного только протяжного звука на выдохе, чтобы его владелец резко засобирался на выход из комнаты. А то дело могло закончиться изнасилованием собственного преподавателя. А ведь Артуру ещё нужно будет сдать ему экзамен в этом семестре.  
— Нельзя так делать, в вас, людях из будущего, совершенно нет морали и здравого смысла, — пробормотал Мерлин, зарываясь носом в подушку.  
Артур хохотнул и распахнул дверь.  
— Не проспи лекцию, у нас история.  
Мерлин снова застонал и запустил в сторону двери подушкой.  
— А у вас, людей из прошлого, странная тяга к подушечному садизму, — задумчиво сообщил Артур, поднимая её и кидая Мерлину в ноги. — И полное отсутствие координации.  
— Уйди уже, Артур, дай поспать.  
Артур с нежностью в последний раз посмотрел на встрёпанный затылок и закрыл за собой дверь.

*  
— О, Артур, — Игрейн перехватила его у самого входа в библиотеку, — ты-то мне и нужен.  
Артур улыбнулся, увидев, что она практически подпрыгивает от радостного возбуждения. И в очередной раз подумал, каким прекрасным было бы его детства рядом с ней.  
В глазах противно защипало, и он поспешил отвлечься.  
— Для чего?  
— Мы собираемся съездить в детский дом. Это благотворительная акция, она проходит каждые полгода. Мы собираем игрушки, приезжаем туда, общаемся с детьми и обязательно делаем фотографии для них. Фотографии порой печатают в газетах и несколько малышей уже нашли их новые родители. Ты не хотел бы поехать с нами?  
Игрейн с надеждой посмотрела на него.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Артур, — с удовольствием.  
Девушка просияла и кинулась ему на шею.  
— Спасибо, я так рада, что ты согласился.  
— Почему?   
Игрейн неожиданно смутилась, но нашла в себе силы признаться:  
— Мне просто… у меня такое чувство, что я тебя знаю. Словно ты родной. Как брат практически. И мне очень хочется, чтобы ты был… хорошим? — она запнулась и взволнованно прикусила губу. — Надеюсь, что я не перешла границы дозволенного?  
Артур не сразу смог ответь, у него сжало спазмом горло от её слов.  
— Нет, — всё-таки выговорил он. — Я был бы счастлив иметь такую сестру, как ты.  
Игрейн широко улыбнулась и снова обняла его, поцеловав в щёку.  
— Ты был бы самым лучшим младшим братиком на свете.  
— А сыном?  
Игрейн удивилась, но ответила.  
— Ты уже самый лучший сын.  
Артур знал, что она не понимает, о чём говорит, просто основывается на его поведении, но он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.  
Наверное, именно поэтому он и не мог вернуться обратно. Только здесь, в этом странном полусне он впервые был по-настоящему счастлив. Только здесь у него были Игрейн и Мерлин.

*  
В аудитории закутанный в шарф по самые уши Мерлин смерил его ненавидящим взглядом. Видимо, на момент засоса его мозг ещё не совсем работал, и весь ужас ситуации дошёл до него только при окончательном пробуждении.  
— Что-то не так, дорогой? — проворковал Артур внушившим ему самому отвращение голосом.  
— Не смешно, — Мерлин так выразительно посмотрел на него из-под бровей, что будь они во времени Артура, светили бы тому пересдачи до окончания колледжа. — На меня все смотрят и… хихикают. Особенно мерзко получается у твоего дружка.  
— Ты просто слишком переживаешь, — пожал плечами Артур, вынимая тетрадь и ручку. — Естественно, им доставляет удовольствие тебя дразнить. Чёрт, я бы и сам тебя подразнил, если бы не был уверен, что мой глаз не выдержит ещё одного фингала.  
Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и попытался пнуть его под столом.  
— И что посоветуешь делать с их желаниями поиметь развлечений за мой счёт мне?  
— Для начала — сними шарф. На улице начало октября, а с достоинством делать вид, что за окном метель у тебя не получается.  
— Я не могу! — сказал, как отрезал, Мерлин. — Спасибо тебе, у меня на шее порнография, с которой по людным местам ходить неприлично.  
— Ничего такого, чего бы ни видели студенты колледжа, — беспечно пожал плечами Артур.  
— Тебе легко говорить, у тебя-то всё нормально.  
И Артур не выдержал. Он обнял Мерлина за плечи, а другой рукой скользнул по талии, не давая вырваться, прижался бедром и жарко зашептал на ухо:  
— Я буду только «за», если ты решишься оставить засос на моей шее. Буду показывать его каждому встречному, чтобы все видели и знали, что…  
Мерлин дёрнулся так отчаянно, что вырвался и упал со стула. Несколько студентов рассмеялись, со всех сторон посыпались шуточки и просьбы, обращённые к Артуру, общий смысл которых заключался в фразе: «Не смущай бедного мальчика».  
Артур протянул Мерлину руку, помогая встать.  
— Ладно, я согласен на фингал.  
Но красный как варёный омар Мерлин только пихнул его в бок и повернулся к вошедшему в аудиторию преподавателю. 

*  
— Тебя не смущает, что если это всё не глюк твоего мозга, то я в будущем обо всём помню? И о поцелуях. И о том, как ты оставил мне этот засос тоже.  
Артур задумчиво укусил оставленный Дейвом сэндвич, пожевал, но всё же решил не рисковать здоровьем и положил обратно на тарелку.  
— Я очень на это надеюсь.  
— Псих, — ворчливо заключил Мерлин, листая страницы книги с поистине космической скоростью. Артур бы на его месте не успел даже разглядеть их номер, не то, что обнаружить нужную для их совместной работы информацию. Но Мерлин, кажется, справлялся.  
— Ты же сам не против, Мерлин. Иначе бы не стремился так мне помочь, — шутливо заметил Артур. — Не был со мной рядом.  
— Я просто опасаюсь за жизни остальных студентов, если ты и правда сошёл в ума. Мало ли что тебе в голову придёт.  
— Ты просто мне поверил. И я до сих пор не могу понять, почему.  
— Наверное, я тоже псих, — вздохнул Мерлин, а потом, к удивлению Артура, загнул одну из страниц книги, отложил её на стол и поднял глаза. — Поцелуешь меня?  
— Влюбился в меня? — серьёзно спросил Артур.  
Мерлин печально вздохнул.  
— Ты не оставил мне выбора.  
Артур резко встал, дёрнул Мерлина, поднимая на ноги и прижимая к себе, а потом поцеловал, смяв пальцами ткань рубашки, погладив ладонью поясницу. Мерлин сдавленно простонал ему в губы и в первый раз осторожно погладил по затылку и шее.  
Поцелуи Артура были жаркими, ненасытными, как у дорвавшегося до родниковой воды жителя пустыни, и Мерлин порой даже не успел отвечать, слишком зачарованный таким напором, и только стонал, подставляясь под прикосновения и ласки.  
И, когда Артур отстранился и обвёл его шальными, потемневшими глазами, сумел еле слышно выдохнуть:  
— Что я буду делать, когда ты исчезнешь?

*  
Ещё наполовину во сне Артур попытался провести ладонью рядом с собой, чтобы притянуть Мерлина поближе, но понял, что не может пошевелить и пальцем. Именно накативший ужас и стал толчком к пробуждению.   
Он резко дёрнулся всем телом и открыл глаза. И слова, готовые сорваться с языка, застряли в горле беспомощным хрипом.  
— Слава богу, — выдохнул кто-то рядом и сжал его руку. — Ты очнулся, сынок.  
Артур со страхом взглянул на говорившего и узнал своего отца. Утера Пендрагона. Утера Пендрагона образца две тысячи десятого года, с седыми волосами и потухшим без Игрейн взглядом.  
— Не хочу, — прошептал Артур одними губами, сминая пальцами простыни. — Хочу заснуть. Хочу заснуть. Пожалуйста, я хочу заснуть.  
— Артур? — отец озабоченно нахмурился, положил ему руку на плечо, прижимая к кровати, и, обернувшись через плечо, сказал: — Зови врачей.  
Артур закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что просто начинает задыхаться, не справляясь с охватившими его эмоциями. Ему нужен был Мерлин. Ему нужна была Игрейн. Он не хотел жить в этом мире.  
Он не хотел быть один.  
Он не мог больше быть один.  
Он так устал быть один.  
Успокоить его смогли только прибежавшие врачи и изрядная доза снотворного.

*  
— Ты умудрился напугать всех до жопы дважды. Уважаю, чувак.  
Именно с такими словами его лучший друг и показался на пороге палаты. Артур слабо улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Не по своей воле.  
— Я бы удивился, если бы по своей, — хохотнул Гавейн. — Но когда мы тебя на дороге нашли… у как Елена орала, у меня чуть барабанные перепонки не лопнули, я уж подумал, что ты сейчас очнёшься только для того, чтобы сказать ей заткнуться. Как себя чувствуешь, кстати? Твой отец сказал, что ты был не в себе, когда очнулся.  
— Всё хорошо, — коротко сказал Артур. — Я буду в порядке. По крайней мере, мой врач явно не намерен держать меня здесь дольше положенного. У меня создалось впечатление, что он меня ненавидит.  
— Это к лучшему, быстрее вернёшься к нам, — улыбнулся Гавейн. — А то про тебя уже даже профессор Эмрис спрашивал.  
— Профессор Эмрис? — Артур очень постарался, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучало ни любви, ни надежды.   
— Ага, — кивнул Гавейн, — попросил передать тебе свои пожелания быстрого выздоровления и книжку какую-то дал. Я её в кампусе забыл.  
— Принеси вечером.  
Гавейн удивлённо вскинул брови, потому что просьба приятеля прозвучала скорее приказом.  
— Хорошо, если тебе настолько скучно, то я могу захватить ещё…  
— Нет, Гавейн, — перебил его Артур. — Мне нужна имена эта книга. Только она.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Гавейн поднял руки, словно сдавался в плен. — Будет исполнено.

*  
Прошло ещё две недели, прежде чем Артуру разрешили вернуться в университет. А потом ему пришлось высидеть три скучнейшие пары до так нужной ему сейчас истории.  
В книге, принесённой Гавейном, не было ничего, кроме короткой записки «Поможет для вашего реферата. Выздоравливайте, мистер Пендрагон», и Артур не знал, что думать.  
Был ли это сон в коме или реальность? Ему некого было спросить, кроме Мерлина.  
А профессор Эмрис, вошедший в аудиторию, и бровью не повёл, увидев его на первой парте. Только ближе к середине спросил, почему мистер Пендрагон ничего не пишет.  
Артур в ответ процитировал начало его лекции слово в слово, и профессор помолчал, пережидая восхищённые перешёптывания других студентов, а потом посоветовал не полагаться только на память. Откуда ему было знать, что Артур запоминает любое сказанное им слово?  
После пары Артур подошёл и протянул Мерлину книгу.  
— Спасибо, она очень мне помогла.  
— Я рад, — улыбнулся профессор Эмрис. — Как продвигается реферат?  
— Почти закончил.  
— Не перенапрягайтесь, мистер Пендрагон, вы же только из больницы.  
Артур пристально смотрел на него, понимая, как неприлично его действие. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
К сожалению, на лице профессора не было ничего, кроме вежливости.   
Артур сглотнул.  
— Скажите, а вы учились здесь, в Оксфорде? — спросил он на пробу.  
— Да, — кивнул профессор Эмрис, — хорошее было время.  
— И… — Артур облизал пересохшие губы и сжал ладони, — скажите, профессор, вы на первом курсе верили, что перемещение во времени возможно?  
Профессор Эмрис неожиданно рассмеялся.  
— На первом курсе я был слишком занят чтением, мистер Пендрагон, чтобы думать о таком.   
Сердце Артура тяжело рухнуло вниз и болезненно сжалось. Губы сами собой начали подрагивать, будто бы он был готов разреветься.  
— Понятно. Спасибо за ответ.  
— К чему был этот вопрос, мистер Пендрагон? — заинтересовался профессор Эмрис.  
Но Артур только отрицательно мотнул головой и отступил на шаг:  
— Простое любопытство, простите.  
Он вышел из аудитории, стараясь ничем не показать своего отчаянья.

*  
— О, Артур, ты куда пропал? — Гавейн хлопнул его по плечу.   
— Отдавал профессору Эмрису книгу, — буркнул Артур, уходя от прикосновений. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы его слова сбила эта чёртова машина. На этот раз на смерть.   
— Ты с ним поосторожнее, — доверительно сообщил ему на ухо Гавейн.  
— Почему это?  
— Да мой папашка рассказывал, что его лучший друг с нашим профессором Эмрисом в универе встречался. На первом что ли курсе. И лучший друг моего папаши, как ты понимаешь, его зная, девушкой быть не мог.  
Артур замер на месте как вкопанный.  
Отца Гавейна звали Дэвид. Дэвид Мэкен. Дейв, если сократить.  
— А как звали этого друга твой отец не говорил?  
— Да так же, как тебя, — отмахнулся Гавейн. — Там вообще история стрёмная. Папаша рассказывал, что его друг был месяц по уши влюблён в нашего Эмриса. А потом неожиданно разлюбил. Вообще. Так, что перевёлся в другой университет. Забавно, да? Нашего профа все бабы Оксфорда жалели. Вот бы мне так.  
— Я могу поговорить с твоим отцом? — резко оборвал все мечты друга Артур.  
Гавейн моргнул.  
— Нафига?  
— Мне очень нужно, поверь.  
— Да пожалуйста, не жалко. — Гавейн достал из кармана джинсов телефон и кинул его в руки Артура. — Записан под значком евро.  
— Почему? — удивился Артур.  
— Потому что он даёт мне деньги, — пожал плечами Гавейн. — Ладно, ты пока болтай с моим стариком, а я пойду пообщаюсь с более приятной компанией.  
Артур проследил за направлением взгляда друга, махнул рукой вечному составу девичьей группы «София-Вивиан-Елена» и поспешил залезть в контакт-лист телефона Гавейна.  
— Слушаю тебя, сын, — весело отозвался мистер Мэкен через несколько гудков. — Слушать слушаю, но денег больше не дам.  
— Здравствуйте, это Артур.  
— Что-то случилось? — заволновался мистер Мэкен.  
— Нет. Просто… я могу задать вам очень странный вопрос?  
— Если он не о величине чистой прибыли моей компании, то я тебя слушаю.  
Артур хмыкнул, узнавая манеру общения Дейва.  
— Четвёртого сентября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятого года вы не находили своего лучшего друга, лежащего на асфальте возле одного из кампусов?  
Мистер Мэкен помолчал, видимо, сражённый наповал настолько конкретным вопросом.  
— Кажется, находил, — всё-таки признался он с изрядной долей сомнения в голосе.  
— И вы проводили его в комнату?  
— Ну да, не мог не проводить.  
— А ваш друг случайно не назвал Мерлина Эмриса «профессором»?  
Молчание длилось ещё дольше.  
— А ты знаешь, кажется, назвал. Мы потом Эмриса до конца универа профом называли. А теперь он действительно профессор. Выходит, Артур будущее предвидел?  
— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Артур, уже не сдерживая широкую улыбку. — Спасибо за помощь, Дейв. Ты навсегда останешься моим лучшим воображаемым другом.  
— Что? — искренне удивился мистер Мэкен, но Артур уже не слушал. Он нажал на сброс, окрикнул Гавейна и кинул ему телефон.  
А потом развернулся и пошёл обратно в здание.  
— Эй, Артур, ты куда опять собрался? — закричал ему вслед Гавейн.  
— К Эмрису, — бросил Артур через плечо.  
— Зачем? — удивился Гавейн.  
Артур обернулся и с широкой улыбкой посмотрел на лучшего друга.  
— Мне очень нужно вернуть ему фингал.  
Лица Гавейна и окружавших его девушек удивлённо вытянулись, но Артур не стал ждать продолжения расспросов.  
Сейчас он знал только одно — Мерлин ему наврал.  
И быстро поднимаясь по ступенькам, Артур решил для себя, что не позволит профессору обдурить его снова. Не теперь, когда они оба были в одном времени.

*  
Артур глубоко вздохнул на подходе к только что покинутой аудитории, упрямо вскинул вверх подбородок и распахнул дверь со словами:  
— Надеюсь, что за двадцать один год ты успел смириться с тем, что я твоя судьба. Потому что теперь избавиться от меня не удастся.  
Стоявший возле кафедры Мерлин дёрнулся всем телом и выронил из рук книгу. Артур поймал его врасплох, и он просто не успел спрятать эмоции под вежливостью. И Артур увидел его, своего Мерлина. Точно такого же, как и годы назад.  
Артур плотно закрыл за собой дверь, даже повернул замок, чтобы их точно никто не побеспокоил.  
— Вы с ума сошли, мистер Пендрагон, — попытался взять себя в руки Мерлин.  
— Ага, — безумно кивнул Артур в ответ. — Мы это решили ещё в восемьдесят девятом. Что я псих, что ты псих, и что поэтому мы совершенно подходим друг другу.  
— Это было больше двадцати лет назад.  
— Но это было. Но если хочешь, Мерлин, я и тут начну за тобой ухаживать. Надеюсь, что у тебя сохранился тот волшебный шарфик, он тебе скоро понадобится.  
— Мистер Пен…  
— Артур.  
— Мистер Пендра…  
— Артур.  
— Чёрт, Артур, ты заноза в моей заднице!  
— Да, я очень хочу в твою задницу, — не стал спорить Артур, приближаясь.  
— О боже, — Мерлин знакомо застонал и вцепился в волосы. — Я позвоню твоему отцу!  
— Он только обрадуется, что я оживился.  
— Ты оживился слишком сильно!   
— Я обещаю быть почтительным к твоему возрасту. Хотя, знаешь, Мерлин, ты ни капли не изменился. Краснеешь точно так же.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — честно сказал Мерлин.  
— Я люблю тебя.   
— Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь.  
— Я понимаю, что не хочу потерять ещё и тебя.  
— Артур… — Мерлин явно хотел что-то сказать. Но потом посмотрел на него и передумал. Только жалобно заметил: — Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
— Ты любил меня ещё до моего рождения, о каком выборе ты говоришь? — хмыкнул Артур и наконец-то, наконец-то оказался достаточно близко к Мерлину, чтобы обнять, прижать и никогда больше не выпустить из рук.  
— Меня уволят к чёртовой матери, — вздохнул тот, обжигая дыханием шею Артура.  
— Не уволят, — пробормотал, зарываясь носом в ткань рубашки Мерлина. — Боже. Такой мир стоит, чтобы хотеть в нём жить.  
Артур не увидел, а просто почувствовал, что Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ.  
А ещё точно, всем сердцем знал, что никто из них больше никогда не будет один.


End file.
